Merry Christmas
by Herrera
Summary: Había sido un año de cambios, y todos se habían dado cuenta. Un fiesta de Navidad, un besito inocente...


Las sonrisas de los niños eran suficiente recompensa a todos los esfuerzos por preparar la fiesta. Que no eran tantos, en realidad. Más bien había sido un placer poder compartir con Mac muchos momentos fuera del laboratorio, tantas charlas y risas. Él estaba más contento que nunca, y verle así enternecía el corazón de Stella. Cuando habían ido a buscar el árbol, él la había contado las tradiciones navideñas que había seguido en su casa cuando era niño. El árbol más alto, tenía que ser para los Taylor. Se habían divertido transportándolo, esta vez entre los dos, habían reído y bromeado por las aceras hasta entregárselo a Julie, que lo iba a decorar para la fiesta de los huérfanos de la Policía, como cada año.

Y ahora allí estaban, la víspera de Nochebuena, mirando a Danny, Lindsay, Don y Sheldon vestidos de elfos, ayudando al orondo Santa Claus a repartir sus paquetes para felicidad de los pequeños. Todo era alegría, incluso en la cara del habitualmente taciturno Mac Taylor. La sonrisa no le había abandonado en toda la noche. Algo estaba cambiando en él, y muy rápido. Stella no podía definirlo bien, pero éste había sido un año de muchos cambios. Grandes alegrías y grandes penas se habían sucedido sin tregua. El nacimiento de Lucy, lo más mágico que le había sucedido al equipo en años… la muerte de Jessica, dejando a Don al borde de un abismo del que, por suerte había podido alejarse con la ayuda de sus compañeros. Y también estaba el viaje a Grecia. Stella aún a veces creía que todo había sido un sueño. Su impulso repentino de ir no había sido nada comparado con el de Mac de marchar tras ella. Ni siquiera él pudo explicarlo de manera coherente. Era sólo que no podía estar tan lejos de ella. No podía y no quería. Cuando salió rumbo a Grecia, sólo tenía un objetivo, traerla de vuelta a casa, a su sitio, a donde pertenecía, a su lado.

Los brazos de Mac atrayéndola hacia él la sacaron de sus pensamientos. La abrazó y dejó que sus labios besaran la sien de ella, en un movimiento que resultó tan natural como insólito era en realidad. Que Stella recordara, era la primera vez que él tomaba la iniciativa, que él empezaba el abrazo, que él besaba, y no al revés. Volvió, sorprendida, su cara hacia la sonriente cara de él, pero antes de poder decir nada, los labios de Mac se posaron otra vez, suaves, sobre su frente, después sobre su nariz y, para terminar, sobre los labios, donde se demoraron un poquito más.

Lindsay sintió un codazo de Danny y cuando le miró, a punto de regañarle, él le indicó con la mirada hacia el otro lado de la sala, junto al árbol, desde donde Mac y Stella controlaban el desarrollo de la fiesta. Lindsay se quedó boquiabierta, había llegado a tiempo de ver el beso en la nariz y después en los labios. Se dio cuenta, también, de que no eran los únicos que lo habían visto. Sheldon, que estaba repartiendo paquetes por toda la sala, estaba más cerca de ellos y había hecho uso de su teléfono con cámara, y Don se había vuelto al sentir el flash y también lo había visto. Los únicos que no parecían enterarse de que hubiera más gente en el mundo eran Mac y Stella, perdidos como estaban tras los besitos, mirándose cada uno en los ojos del otro y con sonrisas bobaliconas y mejillas igualmente sonrosadas.

- Se veía venir, Dijo Danny al oído de Lindsay

- Sí, ya era hora. Parece que todo sabíamos que esto tenía que acabar así excepto ellos…

Cuando los niños empezaron a abandonar el salón, camino de sus casas, bien provistos de sus nuevos juguetes, los elfos se acercaron a sus jefes. Sheldon se había hecho con un ramo de muérdago que sujetaba con una especie de caña. Les guiñó el ojo a sus compañeros, situando la caña con la planta sobre la cabeza de Stella. Danny se dirigió a Mac, señalando arriba.

- Eh, Mac, mira lo que hay encima de vuestras cabezas, tenéis que cumplir la tradición…

Mac y Stella miraron arriba, viendo el muérdago, y después se miraron mutuamente, enrojeciendo a la vez. Pero Mac se acercó, pasó la mano por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia él, y la besó en la mejilla. Las cámaras de los teléfonos recogieron oportunamente el momento. Pero las protestas no tardaron en hacerse oír

- Oh, vamos… ya sabemos que lo podéis hacer mejor que eso, no sería la primera vez hoy, incluso sin muérdago...

La sorpresa se dibujó en la cara de Stella, y un amago de risa en la de Mac. Cómo podían pensar que algo como lo sucedido anteriormente se les iba a escapar a sus subordinados… De nuevo atrajo a Stella hacia sí y esta vez el beso fue en la boca, y no tan suave como el de minutos atrás. Las cámaras tuvieron tiempo de recoger el evento desde diferentes ángulos, pues los principales implicados parecían encontrarse a gusto donde estaban y sólo cuando la falta de aire se hizo un problema rompieron la conexión, respirando agitadamente para recuperarse. Todos aplaudieron, y Stella escondió la cara en el hombro del Mac, quien les hizo a todos señas de ¡largo de aquí! con las manos.

Todos se despidieron deseando Feliz Navidad, Stella ya repuesta de su ataque de timidez. Ella y Mac fueron los últimos en salir. Los dos estaban de guardia a partir del día siguiente, como cada Navidad. Siempre lo hacían voluntariamente, pues al ser los únicos que no tenían familia en la ciudad (ni en ninguna otra parte, en el caso de Stella) no se perdían ninguna reunión, ninguna cena de familia, y no privaban de ello a otros compañeros que sí disfrutaban (o sufrían) la compañía de sus familiares.

- Tengo algo que hacer esta noche, Stella, y me gustaría que me acompañes.

Ella le miró, esperando que continuara.

- He de recoger a mi madre en el aeropuerto, su vuelo tiene llegada a las nueve. Se ha empeñado en venir a pasar la Navidad conmigo este año, a pesar de que le dije que estamos de guardia y que en cualquier momento puede que tengamos que salir si nos llaman…

- Mac, si ella viene para estar contigo no te preocupes por mí, sabes que estoy acostumbrada a pasar las Navidades sola, no me va a pasar nada…

- Tú estarás conmigo, con nosotros, y no hay más que hablar. Sólo espero que ya que está mi madre, no tengamos que salir por ninguna llamada y podamos cenar en paz mañana y pasar el día de Navidad sin sobresaltos. Y ahora dime, ¿Quieres venir conmigo al aeropuerto o te llevo antes a tu casa?

- Mac, tu madre querrá verte a solas…

- Mi madre no sé qué querrá, pero lo que yo quiero es estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible, y tú ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

- Vamos al aeropuerto

Mac la abrazó otra vez, contento de haber recuperado el mando en esa extraña relación que se traían ambos, en que siempre los contactos físicos los iniciaba Stella. Con su brazo rodeando la cintura de ella caminaron hasta el coche y se perdieron en el tráfico de la noche, camino del aeropuerto. Empezaba a nevar.

El vuelo de Chicago figuraba como retrasado. La estimación del tiempo de demora era de dos horas. Cenaron, pasearon, rieron, charlaron y siguieron la evolución de la meteorología en un monitor en el hall. La causa de los retrasos en muchos vuelos, entre ellos el de Chicago que traía a Millie Taylor, era el temporal tremendo de nieve y frío que sufría gran parte del país. Mac había intentado informarse de si el avión de su madre había, al menos, despegado, pero la compañía no ofrecía ninguna información. Algunos vuelos empezaban a figurar como suspendidos, pero el que ellos esperaban seguía indicando "Retrasado". En la sala de espera había más gente que sillones. Stella y Mac estaban cansados. Su turno había comenzado a las seis de la mañana, y había sido un día muy movido, más la fiesta y el desplazamiento al aeropuerto… Un sillón quedó libre junto a ellos, y Mac se apresuró a indicar a Stella que lo aprovechara. Ella se sentó, pero no estaba cómoda con Mac de pie a su lado. Tiró de la mano de él.

- Mac, siéntate tú también, yo creo que cabemos. Lo intentaron y les dio la risa. No cabían. Stella se puso en pie y le empujó a él hacia el asiento. Después, se sentó de lado en su regazo.

- Esta solución me gusta más, mira. Mac la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, encontrando una posición confortable con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Peso demasiado, Mac, no puedes estar cómodo. Tengo que adelgazar.

- Ni se te ocurra, estás perfecta. Stella se separó para mirarle a la cara.

- ¿No crees que estoy engordando demasiado?

- Todo lo que tienes está donde tiene que estar y no puede estar mejor situado. Stella, eres la mujer más preciosa que conozco… e incluyo a las estrellas de cine, las modelos…

Stella ahogó una risa

- Mac… ^¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te gradúas la vista?

- Mi vista es perfecta, en la última práctica de tiro hice diez blancos perfectos de diez…

Stella suspiró y se acurrucó con la cara en el cuello de él.

Casi una hora después, una cansada Millie Taylor hacía su aparición en las puertas de salida de los vuelos nacionales. Esperaba ver a su hijo pronto, tenía unas ganas enormes de hacerlo, pero parecía que Mac no estaba. Tantos retrasos… a ver si había creído que su vuelo se había suspendido. La señora caminó hacia la sala de espera arrastrando su pequeña maleta de viaje, liberada del peso gracias al invento de las ruedecitas. Y de pronto allí le vio, lo que causó a la mujer una enorme alegría. Mucho mayor de lo que había pensado, incluso. Porque su Mac, su muchacho, el hombre solitario tras haber perdido a su esposa de una forma tan impensada, el que después de los años parecía seguir tan solo como durante los primeros tiempos… no estaba solo ya más. Su hijo estaba dormido en un sillón abrazando a una mujer, y ella, también dormida, le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos mientras su cara se hundía entre el cuello y el hombro de Mac.

Millie no necesitaba ver la cara de ella para reconocerla, sus rizos de reflejos dorados hablaban elocuentemente de la identidad de su propietaria. Stella, la amiga, la compañera, y ahora, en vista de la actitud de ambos, la mujer en su vida. Suspiró profundamente, feliz. Por fin iba a ser una muy, muy feliz Navidad.

"Una S… eso viene de Stella, la mujer en tu vida, a la que a veces adoras... otras te vuelve loco..." Mac estaba soñando con aquella tarde en que ella le leyó los posos del café. La mujer en tu vida. A la que a siempre adora, incluso cuando le vuelve loco... No iban tan descaminados los posos del café griego.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
